The conventional toy horses are generally of fixed design, made of wood in large volumes, and storage and carriage thereof is not convenient, shipment requires large shipping space too. Deterioration of paint would detrimentally impact appearance. Their production cost is high and production speed is low. They are not generally acceptable.